<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outfits ~AU Crossover~ by WeaponizedToaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529255">Outfits ~AU Crossover~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedToaster'>WeaponizedToaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bat and The Bug. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daminette for life, I'll describe as best as I can, It's for my only series, Just do it if you're bored, This is all of their o ut f i ts, You don't need to read this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedToaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the characters have their own chapters of two outfits, later outfits- for different chapters- will be posted.<br/>I hope you enjoy.<br/>&lt;3</p><p>~Regards,<br/>Toaster</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, etc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bat and The Bug. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Marinette Dupain-Cheng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Marinette Dupain-Cheng</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Sleepwear</span>
</p><p>Her nightwear consists of an oversized shirt that she got from her father. It was to help with being homesick.</p><p>She wore some comfortable shorts that went with the shirt's color.</p><p>The shirt looked to be a navy blue, with words on it.</p><p>'<em>Coffee Is Needed'</em></p><p>Her shorts are gray, with two white strings hanging off. They're pretty short, so the shirt covers them.</p><p> </p><p>Daywear</p><p>Her daywear consists of a long sleeved-shirt, going down to cover her hands.</p><p>It was comforted with a pair of jeans, white socks, and boots.</p><p>Her long sleeved-shirt was white.</p><p>Her jeans are black.</p><p>And her boots are brown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Damien Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span class="u">Damien Wayne</span></p><p>
  <span class="u">Sleepwear</span>
</p><p>Nothing too much to say about here.</p><p>He has a wrinkled up, plain black shirt.</p><p>With red, plaid, pants.</p><p>Nice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Daywear</span>
</p><p>He, for big events, wears a tuxedo.</p><p>Other than that, he wears a, white, button up shirt with his collar up. Oh, and a black tie.</p><p>With normal blue jeans, obviously socks, and a pair of tennis-shoes.</p><p>Oh, and, his tennis-shoes are black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alya Césaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Alya Césaire</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Sleepwear</span>
</p><p>She wears one of Nino's shirts, a bright green.</p><p>Along with some baggy-pants and..</p><p>F o x s o c k s .</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Daywear</span>
</p><p>She wears a plaid, black, crop top. It has a bow wrapped in the front.</p><p>She wears a pair of black shorts to go with this shirt.</p><p>Along with knee-high socks, and a pair of one-inch heeled boots.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a nice day.</p><p>~Dying,<br/>Toaster</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>